2006 - (07/24/2006) The Version Update Has Arrived!
border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Key Item align="center" width="23%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Required Credits align="center" width="25%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Battlefield align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Battle Name align="center" width="12%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Restrictions - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="3" Confidential Imperial Order BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="3" 2000 BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Talacca Cove BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Call to Arms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="3" Lv.60 30 minutes 6 members - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Navukgo Execution Chamber BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Tough Nut to Crack - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Jade Sepulcher BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Making a Mockery - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="3" Secret Imperial Order BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="3" 3000 BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Talacca Cove BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Compliments to the Chef BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="3" Lv.75 30 minutes 6 members - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Navukgo Execution Chamber BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Happy Caster - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Jade Sepulcher BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Shadows of the Mind } ;The ENM quest "Pulling the Strings" will now be available for blue mages, corsairs, and puppetmasters. ;The following new monsters have been added to the Treasures of Aht Urhgan areas: *Soulflayer *Wamoura ;Several new notorious monsters have been added to the Treasures of Aht Urhgan areas. ;The location of monsters has been adjusted in the following areas: *Arrapago Reef *Mount Zhayolm *Halvung ;The following monster names have changed *Bhaflau Thickets: Jurik --> Skoffin *Arrapago Reef: Lamia No.19 --> Lamia No.18 ;The monster Ullikummi found in the Shrine of Ru'Avitau will now have different conditions for appearing. ;An accumulative magic resistance effect has been implemented for monsters that /check as "impossible to gauge." ;Affected Magic Types *The following magic types will trigger the accumulative magic resistance effect when used repeatedly on monsters whose strength is "impossible to gauge": *Black magic (elemental) *White magic (divine) *Ninjutsu *Magical Blood Pact abilities *Magical blue magic *Magical weapon skills (Spirits Within, Red Lotus, etc.) *Certain job abilities (Chi Blast, Mijin Gakure, etc.) ;Resistance Fluctuation *When a monster with accumulative magic resistance is hit by a magic attack, the amount of damage it receives will decrease in accordance with that monster's resistance. At the same time, its resistance will increase. ;The monster's resistance will increase in accordance with the amount of damage incurred, but each monster has a maximum resistance level. ;Merit point job categories have become available for blue mages, corsairs, and puppetmasters. *In order to take advantage of merit points spent in these areas, a character must have the corresponding job set as the main job, and be level 75. border="0" width="60%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Blue Mage align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Corsair align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Puppetmaster - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Chain Affinity Recast BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Phantom Roll Recast BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Automaton Melee Skill - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Burst Affinity Recast BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Quick Draw Recast BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Automaton Ranged Skill - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Monster Correlation BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Quick Draw Accuracy BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Automaton Magic Skill - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Physical Potency BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Random Deal Recast BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Activate Recast - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Magical Accuracy BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Bust Duration BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Repair Recast - } *The 15 existing job categories have been divided into subcategories. Group 1 includes conventional abilities, while Group 2 includes the new job abilities, job traits, and spells. *The Group 1 and Group 2 subcategories have separate totals for the maximum number of possible ability increases. *You can access Group 2 abilities by spending 1 point on the ability you wish to learn. Additional points spent on the same ability will shorten the recast time or enhance the effect (refer to the help text for each ability to learn the specific bonus). *Lowering the number of merit points in an ability to zero will cause it to disappear from your ability list. *After obtaining the dragoon job trait "Empathy," you will be able to use the job ability "Spirit Link" even when your wyvern is at maximum HP. border="0" width="100%" width="32%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Warrior - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Warrior's Charge - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Tomahawk (Ability) Tomahawk - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Savagery - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Aggressive Aim - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Monk - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Mantra - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Formless Strikes - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Invigorate - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Penance - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" White Mage - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Martyr - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Devotion - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Magic BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Protectra V - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Shellra V - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Black Mage - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="6" Magic BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Flare II - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Freeze II - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Tornado II - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Quake II - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Burst II - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Flood II - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Red Mage - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="6" Magic BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Dia III - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Slow II - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Paralyze II - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Phalanx II - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Bio III - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Blind II - } width="2%" width="32%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Thief - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Assassin's Charge - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Feint - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Aura Steal - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Ambush - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Paladin - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Fealty - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Chivalry - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Iron Will - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Guardian - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Dark Knight - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Dark Seal - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Diabolic Eye - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Muted Soul - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Desperate Blows - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Beastmaster - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Feral Howl - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Killer Instinct - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Beast Affinity - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Beast Healer - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Bard - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Nightingale - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Troubadour - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Song BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Foe Sirvente - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Adventurer's Dirge - } width="2%" width="32%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Ranger - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Stealth Shot - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Flashy Shot - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Snapshot - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Recycle - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Samurai - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Shikikoyo - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Blade Bash - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Ikishoten - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Overwhelm - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Ninja - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="6" Ninjutsu BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Katon: San - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Hyoton: San - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Huton: San - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Doton: San - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Raiton: San - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Suiton: San - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Sange - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Ninja Tool Expertise - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Dragoon - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Ability BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Deep Breathing - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Angon - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="2" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Empathy - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Strafe - BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" colspan="2" Summoner - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" rowspan="6" Blood Pact BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Meteor Strike - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Heavenly Strike - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Wind Blade - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Geocrush - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Thunderstorm - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Grand Fall } } ;The following new spells have been added: :(The effects of Raptor Mazurka and Chocobo Mazurka are not cumulative.) border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" colspan="3" Dark Magic BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Absorb-TP BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Lv.45 DRK BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Steals an enemy's TP. - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" colspan="3" Songs BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Raptor Mazurka BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Lv.37 BRD BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Increases movement speed for party members within area of effect. - } *The amount of experience points recovered by using the white magic spells "Raise" and "Reraise" has been increased from 25% to 50%. :*"Raise II," "Raise III," "Reraise II," and "Reraise III" will remain unchanged. *The status icons for the ninjutsu "Utsusemi: Ichi" and "Utsusemi: Ni" have been changed. *The following changes have been made to blue magic: :*An issue concerning the job trait associated with "Dimensional Death" not functioning correctly has been addressed. :*An issue concerning the effect of TP on "Grand Slam" has been addressed. :*The help for the following blue magic spells has been corrected: Amplification, Cannonball, Disseverment, Stinking Gas, Awful Eye :*The following magical blue magic spells have had their accuracy adjusted: Venom Shell, Maelstrom, Ice Break, Blitzstrahl, Mysterious Light, Cold Wave, Poison Breath, Stinking Gas, Filamented Hold, Magnetite Cloud, Eyes On Me, Hecatomb Wave, Radiant Breath, Sound Blast, Feather Tickle, Yawn, Voracious Trunk, Lowing, Heat Breath, Soporific, Geist Wall, Awful Eye, Frost Breath, Infrasonics, Flying Hip Press, Firespit :*The duration of "Awful Eye" has been adjusted. *Blue mages are now capable of equipping chakram-type throwing weapons. *Puppetmasters are now capable of using the weapon skills "Howling Fist" and "Dragon Kick." *The TP bonus for the weapon skill "Evisceration" has been changed to "Chance of critical hit varies with TP." *An issue concerning the TP bonus not functioning correctly when using the following weapon skills has been addressed: :*Dulling Arrow :*Arching Arrow :*Sniper Shot :*Heavy Shot *An issue concerning the ability to use 2 Phantom Rolls under certain circumstances when a character's job was set to main bard, support corsair has been addressed. *Players reserving an area of Dynamis but failing to enter after trading a timeless hourglass to "Trail Markings" or "Hieroglyphics" will now incur the three-day (Earth time) entry restriction penalty. *It will once again be possible to receive experience for defeating monsters from the "Chigoe" family. Item-Related *The following items have been added to the list of equipment sets that certain NPCs can change into a key item for easy storage: :*Blue mage artifact armor/corsair artifact armor/puppetmaster artifact armor *The following items have been added to the list of goods that certain NPCs can store: :*Lotus Katana/Moogle Rod/Miniature Airship *There are new items available in several shops. *Several new automaton attachments have been added. *The following items have been added to the list of ammunition that can be bundled as a quiver or pouch: :*Bullet/Bronze Bullet *New synthesis recipes have been added. *The damage and delay for the following level 68+ daggers have been changed: :*Kard/Venom Kukri/Venom Kukri +1/Hoplites Harpe/Harpe/Valiant Knife/Stun Kukri/Stun Kukri +1/Sirocco Kukri/Daylight Dagger/Taillefer's Dagger/Behemoth Knife/Behemoth Knife +1/Thief's Knife/Khanjar/Misericorde/Misericorde +1/Dagger of Trials/Master Caster's Knife/Buccaneer's Knife/Bartholomew's Knife/Stylet/Titan's Baselard/Blau Dolch/Martial Knife/Gully/Gully +1/Ponderous Gully/X's Knife/Mighty Knife/Heart Snatcher/Perseus's Harpe/Jambiya/Jambiya +1/Thanatos Baselard/Batardeau/Mandau *The following changes have been made to gardening: :*New seeds have been added. :*The harvesting yield for certain produce has changed. *The following changes have been made to the Auction House auction house: :*The “Automaton” category has been added. All automaton parts have been moved into this new category. *The following items have been moved into the “Pet Items” category: :*Gausebit Grass Gausebit Wildgrass/Gysahl Greens *The graphical effect that appears when using dice to learn Phantom Roll abilities has been altered. *The item name “Bard Cannions” has been changed to “Bard's Cannions.” System-Related *The following scenes have been added to the title screen: *FINAL FANTASY XI :*North Gustaberg/Jugner Forest *Rise of the Zilart :*The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah/Yuhtunga Jungle *Chains of Promathia :*Carpenters' Landing/Bibiki Bay *Treasures of Aht Urhgan :*Aht Urhgan Whitegate/Wajaom Woodlands *The added areas will not be displayed if the corresponding software or expansion disc contents have not been registered. *The following changes have been made to chocobo digging: :*The general number of buried items available within each area has been increased. :*The number of items that can be dug up by each individual player over a certain period of time will be restricted. :*Several new buried items are now available (digging up these new items will require a chocobo that has acquired a special ability through chocobo raising). *The position of "West Aht Urhgan" within the area search menu has been changed. *Many new terms have been added to the auto-translate function. border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Category align="center" width="23%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Term - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Automaton - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Chocobo stables - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Chocobo raising - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Care schedule - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Plan length - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Matchmaking - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Care - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Feed - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Burrow - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Bore - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Mental - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Physical - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Outing - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Owner - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Race - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Strength - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Endurance - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Discernment - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Receptivity - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Affection - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Energy - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Stamina - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Retirement - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Destrier - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Courser - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Palfrey - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Jennet - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Rounsey - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Spells BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Absorb-TP - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Songs BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Sirvente - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Songs BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Dirge - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Warrior's Charge - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Tomahawk - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Mantra - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Formless Strikes - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Martyr - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Devotion - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Assassin's Charge - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Feint - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Fealty - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Chivalry - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Dark Seal - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Diabolic Eye - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Feral Howl - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Killer Instinct - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Nightingale - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Troubadour - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Stealth Shot - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Flashy Shot - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Shikikoyo - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Blade Bash - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Deep Breathing - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Angon - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Sange - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Savagery - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Aggressive Aim - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Invigorate - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Penance - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Aura Steal - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Ambush - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Iron Will - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Guardian - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Muted Soul - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Desperate Blows - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Beast Affinity - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Beast Healer - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Snapshot - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Recycle - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Ikishoten - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Overwhelm - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Ninja Tool Expertise - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Empathy - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Trait BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Strafe - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Meteor Strike - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Geocrush - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Grand Fall - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Wind Blade - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Heavenly Strike - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Job Abilities BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Thunderstorm } Xbox 360 version players: *After fulfilling certain requirements, players will be able to speak with title-changing NPCs to unlock Xbox 360 “Xbox 360 Achievements achievements.” *In the case where players have no titles available to change, they will be unable to unlock any achievements. *The screen displayed when viewing the map now has a black border, and map coordinates have become easier to read. *Now compatible to the 1024x768 screen resolution. Issues *We are currently aware of the following issues in this version update. These issues are scheduled to be resolved in the version update on August 2nd, 2006. :*If the player changes their Mog Locker accessibility to Al Zahbi only after their contract has expired, a message will display saying, “The availability of your Mog Locker has been increased, however your lease has already expired.” However, the availability has in fact been limited to only Al Zahbi. :* The samurai merit point ability “Overwhelm” is not functioning correctly. }}